


namesake

by emrys (livingshitpost)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Changing Tenses, Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23936119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingshitpost/pseuds/emrys
Kudos: 9





	namesake

"Ah, kriff." The young trooper hissed through his teeth as he nicked himself with the razor once more. "Not again."

His brother, Lock, laughed next to him. "Nice going, Cut."

"Shut up," he murmured in reply.

Another brother, Blast, glanced at them down the row of sinks. "Y'need some help?" He offered.

"I'm fine," Cut insisted, clearly irritated. "I can do this on my own."

"Suit yourself." Blast rinsed his face of the excess shaving cream and ran a hand through his hair. "1222, trim or nah?"

"Could probably use a trim."

"Yeah, that's what I thought, too." Blast picked up his clippers and set to work on his own hair. "Keepin' yours long?"

1222 nodded, pulling his hair up into a tight bun right at the crown of his head. "Ta-da!"

"Very nice."

Cut grumbled as he earned his name for the third time that week. "What the hell!"

"You're not going with the grain," Doubletime tells him.

"Yes I am, actually."

"Then quit pressing so hard, laser brain."

"If you don't shut up, I'm gonna shave your karking head."

* * *

Cut winces as he feels his skin break under the blade of his razor. "Osik," he mutters to himself, hoping Shaeeah and Jek didn't hear. For a moment, though, once he's stopped the bleeding with a tiny dab of bacta, he stares at his reflection in the mirror. It's been a while since he's cut himself shaving, and the familiar stinging pain brings back memories of his brothers' laughter.

He squeezes his eyes shut and pinches the bridge of his nose before leaning against the edge of the sink. "Get it together," he tells himself.


End file.
